1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device as well as a protective measure for a radar system against an object, in particular against an anti-radiation-missile (ARM) attack.
2. Description of the Background Art
If a stationary and/or mobile radar system is attacked by an ARM, it has been common practice to turn the radar system off. Once the attack is over, the radar system is once again activated, which, in turn, takes up precious time during engagement.
New ARMs are now prepared for this defense tactic, and are looking for their target by other means. For this purpose, they are now equipped with IR seeker heads, active built-in radar, or GPS data etc. Thus, the traditional strategy of avoiding emission by turning off the radar emitter is no longer adequate against new ARMs.